


Mums day

by Glowmoss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Regis is a meme lord, wholesome bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Ignis finds himself truly blessed to know that the people he loves dearly,love him just as much
Kudos: 19





	Mums day

There was someone in his room. Ignis was laying in bed when he heard the door creek open. Soft steps on the wooden floor boards let him know that someone he didnt know was in his room. At a young age Noctis and Gladio were told which floor boards to step on so they wouldn't creek,this was clearly an intruder.

But what was the best way to go about this? They hadn't attacked him yet but he could still feel several eyes watching his fake relaxed breathing. Slowly he reached for the spell dagger under his pillow. He couldn't tell how many were in the room with him at the moment,two perhaps?Another whisper,no there were three!

One vs three,he could handle that but what about Noct? Was he ok? Why hadn't the palace alarms gone off? What about King Regis? He would have to careful about this. 

Tightening his grip on his spell daggers he lunged just as the lights to his room were flipped on.

And then! 

"H-happy mothers day!" He knew that freckled covered face! 

"Prompto? What on earth are you doing here so early?! I could have skewered you!" Putting on his glasses Ignis checked the younger man face for any cuts his daggers might have caused.

"Well we didn't know your schedule so we um came as early as we could" he had a small bag in his hands,"and thanks for not poking my eye out" 

"Jesus Iggy you still use those old musical floor boards?" Gladio stepped on a particularity loud board, "your so uptight! Thats why I got you these!" A crudely made card was sat in his lap with what ignis could assume was he and Gladio in the weight training room,it was a reminder of the time He'd tried to hold onto the bar while doing a handstand while Gladio did reps,they both fell over immedently. And inside the card was a gift card to a very popular,and very expensive, masseuse who usually only cratered to the Amicitia family, "I know I Know I'm the best! Right Prompto?"

"No! He didn't even get a chance to open my gift yet!" 

Digging inside the bag and past the tissue wrapping paper was a small box covered in Christmas paper. Tearing that to shreads he looked at the 'gift' rather confused,"A phone?"

"Keep going!"

Opening the box he was met with more tissue paper,"Prompto is this ever going to end?"

"Pfh who can say?"

Moving past the tissue paper finally he got to the gift, "a flash drive?" His laptop was dropped in his lap.

"Yup! You just gotta download it!" Already typing in his password, which may or may not have been Ebony,he downloaded the flashdrives info and a smile blossomed on his face.

Pictures and videos of their misadventures. Like the time Ignis and Cor had taken Prompto driving. Or the time he held and shot a gun for the first time because Prompto wanted to know what throwing dagger were like. The day he was offically accepted into the crowns guard and was allowed access to the armiger. Even small little clips of Regis and Noctic laughing at each other and telling bad jokes, "I know its not a massage or anything but-" a swift hug shut him up.

"Thank you Prompto,Ill be sure to watch this in my free time"

"Aw what? Well shit that totally blew my gifts out of the water" Gladio jumped into bed with him,"Not cool P rompto!"

"Im just better at gift giving thats all" he stuck his tongue out.

"I love your gift too Gladio,you can't imagen how stiff my body gets some days,you'll have to come with me one day" he patted Amicitia on the chest.

"Yeah,yeah lets get this mushy stuff over with,Come on Noctis! We don't have all day!"

Out in the hallway a low light made its way closer and closer.

"Do you see how unstable this thing is?!" The plastic tray he was holding had about twenty,poorly frosted,cupcakes shaped into a can of Ebony, "Happy mothers Day Specs,and you'd better eat these cause I wasted alot of batter and frosting trying to get it right!" 

"I-i see,thank you, Noct but you um," Ignis pointed to his own cheek. The heir had a light smear of chocolate icing on his face.

"Aw what?! I thought I got it all off!"

"Dude,you just made it worse" Prompto said from behind his tripod,they had one more guest coming, not that anyone but him knew it though heheh.

"Yeah,come here,Ill lick it off you" Gladio threatened grabbing Noct by the back of his pajamas.

"Gladio I swear to the six if you lick me-NO!"

"Neeeeum!"

"FUCKER! Gross! Ugh,now I really need a shower!"

"You taste pretty good your highness!"

"Ignis,file a complaint with Clarus,tell him my shields gone defective!" His hissed avoiding the bigger mans choke hold.

Ignis snorted,licking the chocolate off a cupcake,"have you tried turning it off and back on again?"

Noctis grabbed Gladio by the beard,"I think I just need to factory reset it"

"H-hey,easy on the beard,I worked hard to get it to grow out perfectly like this"

"He's right Noctis,a beard takes time to groom and grow,you can't just treat it any kind of way"

"Thank you Prompto!"

Prompto looked up from his phone,mouth full of cupcake,"wshen me!"

"Good morning everyone" King Regis lucis Caelum had made his appearance,dressed in dark silk pajamas no less, with a small box wrapped in a thing bow in his hand.

"Sir"  
"King Regis"  
"King Regis"  
"...Dad,is that my sleeping mask?" On his head sat a black eye mask with the words 'bitches is sleeping',on it.

"Im glad I'm not too late to the party" he pulled up Ignis spinny chair and gave the gift to noct who past it to Ignis.

"How'd you even know about this dad?" He didn't rememeber saying anything about this to him.

"I have ears everywhere Noct,go on Ignis,its Something I thought you might like"

A pair of Black and Gold steel daggers,the black hue refracted blues and reds near the tip,it reminded him if the Regalia, "thank you my lord,I am very grateful"

"Im glad you like them,I even added a small something to them,these daggers are embedded with 'Death' from the ring,its a weak spell but the daemons should hate it non the less"

"Ill be sure to keep them in good conditions,care for a cupcake?"

Regis looked at the icing that was falling off,"Did my son make this?"

"I sure did! Took all day to bake!" Noctis crossed his arms proudly.

"...Id rather not take a trip to ER,have fun boys,I'll see you in the morning"  
He smiled,rising from his chair.

"Wha-HEY! my food will not send you to the ER!" Noctis yelled chasing his father down the hallway and into his room.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Regis grinned,avoiding his sons attempt to steal his mask back.

"Not until I get my shit back! Iv been looking for that all month" Regis stepped into his bedroom,"can I have it back? Please?"

"...no,Bitchs is sleeping and Im bitches,good night son!" And with that Regis closed the door with a smile on his face as he climbed back into bed leaving his son to walk back to his advisors room empty handed. 

"So did you get the mask back?"

"No,move over big guy" he flopped ontop of Gladios back,he'd already fallen asleep.

"You really got robbed by the king huh?" Prompto yawned,it was still early and the sun hadn't even risen yet. Turning off his tripod while Ignis placed the sweets in the mini fridge he kept next to his bed. 

"Shut it,night mama iggy" and he too was out,breathing in complete sync with Gladio.

"I guess we're also having a sleep over," climbing back into bed Ignis lied on his side.

"See tomorrow Iggy"

A hand grabbed Promptos wrist and pulled him back into the too small bed,"and where do you think your going? If I have to suffer so do you" he said pulling the covers over Argentina.

"Thanks Mama Iggy"

Another yawn,"Mums the word" 

And the castle was quiet once again.


End file.
